Just wanting him home
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Sora loves Riku. But Riku's past the door to darkness.Now he must find him and bring him home. YAOI! SoraxRiku RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

Suri: Oh,boy! My first Kingdom Hearts story!

Sora: Yay!

Riku: Yay!

Kairi: Hmmph.

Sora: Dude. Go away.

Kairi: (gos away. Hooray.)

Riku: Lock the doors. She'll be back.

Sora: Right. (Locks doors and windows)

Suri: Smart move,boys.

Sora: Wow. I did something smart for once.

Riku: You'ne done smart things be...no...wait, yeah!...oh..no, that was Leon..Hold on, I'll think of something.

Suri: We could be here a while.

Sora: Riku. Riku!

Riku: What?"

Sora: Let's get on with it.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sora's POV

_"Sora! Close the door!"_

_"But Riku---!"_

_"You heard me Sora! Close the door!"_

_Ipushed against the door to darkness, along with the help of Donald and Goofy. "Oh...and Sora?" I looked up at him, with tears building up in the corners of my blue eyes. My best friend. My crush. I was going to close the door on him. "Y-Yes?" "Take care of Kairi for me,okay?" My head said "Hell no." but it was for Riku, so my head nodded. He smiled at me and nodded. "See ya." And the door closed._

I didn't even see Kairi after that. I went straight off on a quest to find Riku. I wouldn't rest until Riku was back in my arms, safe and sound. I should've helped him. I shouldn'thave left him behind that door. But all signs pointed that he knew what he was doing. Even the king thought it was a good idea. Sacrificing Riku and the king for a while---maybe forever---would save many other people. But...I know this may sound dumb but..

I'd die for Riku's love.

Riku was the world to me. My sun, my moon, my stars. Out horoscopes were even compatible! We would stay up late as kids, camping out under the stars. Nothing between us. Our sleeping bags were practically crammed together. A year ago, we did it just to relive past memories. I remember it like it was yesterday

_"Sora, You're on my foot."_

_"Sorry!"_

_"No prob."_

_I laughed as Riku pinned me down and tickled me until my face was red and my mouth was sore from laughing so much. "Mercy, mercy! Uncle, Riku,Uncle!" He stopped. "Okay. I just like seing you suffer now and then." He paused. "Sora?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm glad we could do this again."_

_"Me too, Riku."_

And that's when I fell in love with him. Yup, I'm a gay teen. A non-suicidal gay teen at that. He was always there for me when I needed him! He was just so kind. And he was so selfless in that act of courage. I just want him home. I don't care if he rejects my love for him twenty million billion trillion times until I die.

I just want my love home.

End chapter 1

44444444444444444444444444444444444

So...what'd ya think? REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Suri: I continue to write! 'Cause I want to be famous some day!

Riku: And they begged for a new chapter.

Sora: Haha.

Suri: KH 2 COMES OUT MARCH 30th!

Riku: Y'know what?

Suri: What?

Riku: Technically, I gave the paupu fruit to Sora.

Sora:...Yay!

44444444444444444444444444444444444444

Riku's POV

"Sora..." I stared up at the moon. Lucky moon. Wasn't filled with love and sadness. Wasn't wondering if a certain girl named Kairi was fondling my best friend and crush while I wasn't around. "...Help me." I sighed and looked down. Good Gosh, I've been here for so long the grass looks familiar. "Sora." I chanted. "Sora, Sora, Sora..." Wow. He was really the only thing I thought about now. "Riku?" I turned to see King Mickey. "Hello, Your Highness." I bowed. "Is all well?" He scratched behind his round ears. "Ah...well, the grass is green, the sky is midnight blue, and, we're not dead. Yeah, I'd say everything's cool." I laughed. "Okay. I'm going for a walk." He looked me straight in the eye. "Sora, again?" I nodded slowly. "How'd you know?" He sighed. "Whenever I wanna think about Minnie and the others, I walk around for a bit. You're no different. Just keep your hood up." I nodded again, and pulled up the black hood on my cloak. "I'll be back."

And I set off.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hi, Sora!"

"Kairi, I'm not in the mood."

"Uh, you better be!"

"Aw, shut it."

"You're so cute!"

I choked down an Asprin, as Kairi started shouting that all these pills were going to make my heart give out. Please. I haven't taken a pill for about three months. "Kairi, please? Go away." She laid down on my bed. Great, I have to wash the sheets again. "Sora, you know you like me." I slammed my head onto the wall." "Dammit, Kairi, leave me alone!" She huffed and climbed out through the window. "Riku, I miss you so bad it hurts." I placed my hand over my chest. I thought about the dream I had the other night...

_"Hey, Sora?"_

_"Hiya, Riku!"_

_We were both young kids. Joyus, hyper, not a worry in our childish hearts.I was climbing up a tree. "What's the random word of the day?" It's something we'd always done. We'd pick a random word, maybe not even a real one, and that'd be the day's funny vocabulary word. I tapped my chin for a minute, pondering the question..._

_"Hey-Naner-Naner."_

_I laughed so hard I fell off the tree. "Whoah!" I cried, closing my eyes and preparing for the worst. My mind and thoughts were a total blur. I thought I was dead. I was pretty high up on that tree, and I had no clue whatsoever what was going to happen. Suddenly, I stopped short. _

_And I was in Riku's arms. He caught me._

_My face was red as sweat ran down every corner of my small body. "R-Riku..." I murmered. Suddenly, I noticed my arms around his neck. "You okay?" He asked. I noticed his face was tinged pink as well. He let me down softly. I nodded quickly. "Thank you..Thanks.." He nodded and smiled. Suddenly, we heard our moms:_

_"Boys! Come here! There's a girl we want you to meet!"_

_I sighed. "Oh, Hey-Naner-Naner..." Riku giggled, and grabbed my wrist as we set off._

I just realized that the dream was a true experience. I did really fall and Riku caught me because I laughed at the word 'Hey-Naner-Naner'. Hehe...That girl..was Kairi. I growled in anger. All of a sudden, I heard something, like a voice in my head.

_Sora! It's me, Riku!_

TBC...

9999999999999999999999999999999999

Ohhhhh...what will happen?


End file.
